2000
Movies: Next Friday.jpg|Next Friday (January 12, 2000) Supernova (2000).jpg|Supernova (January 14, 2000) Down to You (2000).jpg|Down to You (January 21, 2000) Isn't She Great (2000).jpg|Isn't She Great (January 28, 2000) Gun Shy (2000).jpg|Gun Shy (February 4, 2000) Scream 3 (2000).jpg|Scream 3 (February 4, 2000) The Beach (2000).jpg|The Beach (February 11, 2000) Snow Day (2000).jpg|Snow Day (February 11, 2000) The Tigger Movie.jpg|The Tigger Movie (February 11, 2000) Boiler Room (2000).jpg|Boiler Room (February 18, 2000) Hanging Up (2000).jpg|Hanging Up (February 18, 2000) Pitch Black (2000).jpg|Pitch Black (February 18, 2000) The Whole Nine Yards (2000).jpg|The Whole Nine Yards (February 18, 2000) Wonder Boys (2000).jpg|Wonder Boys (February 25, 2000) Reindeer Games (2000).jpg|Reindeer Games (February 25, 2000) An Extremely Goofy Movie.jpg|An Extremely Goofy Movie (February 29, 2000) My Dog Skip.jpg|My Dog Skip (March 3, 2000) Drowning Mona (2000).jpg|Drowning Mona (March 3, 2000) Erin Brockovich (2000).jpg|Erin Brockovich (March 17, 2000) Romeo Must Die (2000).jpg|Romeo Must Die (March 22, 2000) Here on Earth (2000).jpg|Here on Earth (March 24, 2000) The Road to El Dorado.jpg|The Road to El Dorado (March 31, 2000) The Skulls (2000).jpg|The Skulls (March 31, 2000) Tom Sawyer (2000).jpg|Tom Sawyer (April 4, 2000) Ready to Rumble (2000).jpg|Ready to Rumble (April 7, 2000) Return to Me (2000).jpg|Return to Me (April 7, 2000) 28 Days (2000).jpg|28 Days (April 14, 2000) 9386576B-AF3F-4F44-9A7F-5E581828A3FD.jpeg|American Psycho (April 14, 2000) Keeping the Faith (2000).jpg|Keeping the Faith (April 14, 2000) Love & Basketball (2000).jpg|Love & Basketball (April 21, 2000) The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas.jpg|The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas (April 28, 2000) 8ECFF08F-7D91-4D9E-9401-01C108DD2F0D.jpeg|Gladiator (May 5, 2000) Geppetto (2000).jpg|Geppetto (May 7, 2000) Dinosaur (2000).jpg|Dinosaur (May 19, 2000) Mission Impossible II (2000).jpg|Mission: Impossible 2 (May 24, 2000) Shanghai Noon (2000).jpg|Shanghai Noon (May 26, 2000) Big Momma's House (2000).jpg|Big Momma's House (June 2, 2000) Chicken Run-0.jpg|Chicken Run (June 23, 2000) Me, Myself & Irene (2000).jpg|Me, Myself & Irene (June 23, 2000) Trixie (2000).jpg|Trixie (June 28, 2000) 67326CCC-766E-4D99-A049-D6BC43F924DE.jpeg|The Patriot (June 30, 2000) The Kid (2000).jpg|The Kid (July 7, 2000) 60D37291-D4A2-4A67-A32B-47260520C5BC.jpeg|Scary Movie (July 7, 2000) Pokemon 3 the Movie.jpg|Pokemon 3: The Movie (July 8, 2000) X-Men (2000).jpg|X-Men (July 14, 2000) Thomas and the Magic Railroad (2000).jpg|Thomas and the Magic Railroad (July 14, 2000) Cardcaptor Sakura The Sealed Card (2000).jpg|Cardcaptor Sakura: The Sealed Card (July 15, 2000) Nutty Professor 2 The Klumps (2000).jpg|Nutty Professor 2: The Klumps (July 28, 2000) Coyote Ugly.jpg|Coyote Ugly (August 4, 2000) Buzz Lightyear of Star Command The Adventure Begins (2000).jpg|Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins (August 8, 2000) Autumn in New York (2000).jpg|Autumn in New York (August 11, 2000) Bless the Child (2000).jpg|Bless the Child (August 11, 2000) The Replacements (2000).jpg|The Replacements (August 11, 2000) Snatch (2000).jpg|Snatch (August 23, 2000) The Scarecrow (2000).jpg|The Scarecrow (August 26, 2000) Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman (2000).jpg|Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman (August 29, 2000) Dish Dogs (2000).jpg|Dish Dogs (August 29, 2000) Highlander Endgame (2000).jpg|Highlander: Endgame (September 1, 2000) It's the Pied Piper, Charlie Brown (2000).jpg|It's the Pied Piper, Charlie Brown (September 12, 2000) Tweety's High-Flying Adventure.jpg|Tweety's High-Flying Adventure (September 12, 2000) Almost Famous (2000).jpg|Almost Famous (September 13, 2000) Bait (2000).jpg|Bait (September 15, 2000) The Little Mermaid 2 Return to the Sea (2000).jpg|The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (September 19, 2000) Remember the Titans (2000).jpg|Remember the Titans (September 29, 2000) Blue's Big Musical Movie.jpg|Blue's Big Musical Movie (October 3, 2000) Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders.jpg|Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders (October 3, 2000) Requiem for a Dream (2000).jpg|Requiem for a Dream (October 6, 2000) Digimon The Movie (2000).jpg|Digimon: The Movie (October 6, 2000) Help! I'm a Fish (2000).jpg|Help! I'm a Fish (October 6, 2000) The Ladies Man (2000).jpg|The Ladies Man (October 13, 2000) 81HXCqOmYYL._SL1500_.jpg|The Little Vampire (October 27, 2000) Lucky Numbers (2000).jpg|Lucky Numbers (October 27, 2000) Casper's Haunted Christmas.jpg|Casper's Haunted Christmas (October 31, 2000) The Life and Adventures of Santa Claus (2000).jpg|The Life and Adventures of Santa Claus (October 31, 2000) Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer.jpg|Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer (October 31, 2000) Charlie's Angels (2000).jpg|Charlie's Angels (November 3, 2000) Joseph King of Dreams.jpg|Joseph: King of Dreams (November 7, 2000) The Miracle Worker (2000).jpg|The Miracle Worker (November 12, 2000) The 6th Day (2000).jpg|The 6th Day (November 17, 2000) Bounce (2000).jpg|Bounce (November 17, 2000) How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000).jpg|How the Grinch Stole Christmas (November 17, 2000) Rugrats in Paris The Movie.jpg|Rugrats in Paris: the Movie (November 17, 2000) What's Cooking (2000).jpg|What's Cooking? (November 17, 2000) Jack Frost 2 Revenge of the Mutant Killer Snowman (2000).jpg|Jack Frost 2: Revenge of the Mutant Killer Snowman (November 21, 2000) 102 Dalmatians (2000).jpg|102 Dalmatians (November 22, 2000) Arthur's Perfect Christmas (2000).jpg|Arthur's Perfect Christmas (November 23, 2000) Panic (2000).jpg|Panic (December 1, 2000) The Land Before Time 7 The Stone of Cold Fire (2000).jpg|The Land Before Time 7: The Stone of Cold Fire (December 5, 2000) Batman Beyond Return of the Joker (2000).jpg|Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker (December 12, 2000) The Magic Pudding (2000).jpg|The Magic Pudding (December 14, 2000) Dude, Where's My Car (2000).jpg|Dude, Where's My Car? (December 15, 2000) The Emperor's New Groove.jpg|The Emperor's New Groove (December 15, 2000) What Women Want (2000).jpg|What Women Want (December 15, 2000) Cast Away (2000).jpg|Cast Away (December 22, 2000) The Family Man (2000).jpg|The Family Man (December 22, 2000) An Everlasting Piece (2000).jpg|An Everlasting Piece (December 25, 2000) Traffic (2000).jpg|Traffic (December 27, 2000) Shadow of the Vampire (2000).jpg|Shadow of the Vampire (December 29, 2000) Pokemon Mewtwo Returns (2000).jpg|Pokemon: Mewtwo Returns (December 30, 2000) TV Shows: Malcolm in the Middle (2000).jpg|Malcolm in the Middle (January 9, 2000) Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue (2000).jpg|Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue (February 12, 2000) Between the Lions (2000).jpg|Between the Lions (April 3, 2000) Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (2000).jpg|Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (April 18, 2000) Dora the Explorer (2000).jpg|Dora the Explorer (August 14, 2000) Maggie and the Ferocious Beast (2000).jpg|Maggie and the Ferocious Beast (August 26, 2000) Clifford the Big Red Dog (2000).jpg|Clifford the Big Red Dog (September 4, 2000) George Shrinks (2000).jpg|George Shrinks (September 9, 2000) Jackie Chan Adventures (2000).jpg|Jackie Chan Adventures (September 9, 2000) Corduroy (2000).jpg|Corduroy (September 30, 2000) Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000).jpg|Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (October 2, 2000) Gilmore Girls (2000).jpg|Gilmore Girls (October 5, 2000) The Fugitive (2000).jpg|The Fugitive (October 6, 2000) As Told by Ginger (2000).jpg|As Told by Ginger (October 25, 2000) Sheep in the Big City (2000).jpg|Sheep in the Big City (November 17, 2000) Episodes: Malcolm in the Middle: Dragon Tales: Do Not Pass Gnome Title Card.jpg|Do Not Pass Gnome (January 17, 2000) Treasure Hunt Title Card.jpg|Treasure Hunt (January 17, 2000) The Jumping Bean Express Title Card.jpg|The Jumping Bean Express (January 18, 2000) Get Offa My Cloud Title Card.jpg|Get Offa My Cloud (January 18, 2000) Backwards To Forwards Title Card.jpg|Backwards to Forwards (January 19, 2000) Sounds Like Trouble Title Card.jpg|Sounds Like Trouble (January 19, 2000) The Greatest Show In Dragon Land Title Card.jpg|The Greatest Show In Dragon Land (January 20, 2000) Prepare According To Instructions Title Card.jpg|Prepare According to Instructions (January 20, 2000) Wheezie's Last Laugh Title Card.jpg|Wheezie's Last Laugh (January 21, 2000) Frog Prints Title Card.jpg|Frog Prints (January 21, 2000) Crash Landings Title Card.jpg|Crash Landings (January 24, 2000) The Big Cake Mix-Up.jpg|The Big Cake Mix-Up (January 24, 2000) Quetzal's Magical Pop-Up Book.jpg|Quetzal's Magic Pop-Up Book (January 25, 2000) My Way or Snow Way Title Card.jpg|My Way or Snow Way (January 25, 2000) Sand Castle Hastle Title Card.jpg|Sand Castle Hassle (January 26, 2000) True Blue Friend Title Card.jpg|True Blue Friend (January 26, 2000) Zak Takes a Dive Title Card.jpg|Zak Takes a Dive (January 27, 2000) Under the Weather Title Card.jpg|Under the Weather (January 27, 2000) My Emmy or Bust Title Card.jpg|My Emmy or Bust (January 28, 2000) Light My Firebreath Title Card.jpg|Light My Firebreath (January 28, 2000) Follow the Leader Title Card.jpg|Follow the Leader (April 17, 2000) Max and the Magic Carpet Title Card.jpg|Max and the Magic Carpet (April 17, 2000) Rope Trick Title Card.jpg|Rope Trick (April 18, 2000) Baby Troubles Title Card.jpg|Baby Troubles (April 18, 2000) Small Time Title Card.jpg|Small Time (April 19, 2000) Roller Coaster Dragon Title Card.jpg|Roller Coaster Dragon (April 19, 2000) Up, Up, and Away Title Card.jpg|Up, Up and Away (April 20, 2000) Wild Time Title Card.jpg|Wild Time (April 20, 2000) Bad Share Day Title Card.jpg|Bad Share Day (April 21, 2000) Whole Lotta Maracas Goin' On Title Card.jpg|Whole Lotta Maracas Goin' On (April 21, 2000) Ord Sees the Light Title Card.jpg|Ord Sees the Light (April 24, 2000) The Ugly Dragling Title Card.jpg|The Ugly Dragling (April 24, 2000) Out With the Garbage Title Card.jpg|Out With the Garbage (April 25, 2000) Lights, Camera, Dragons Title Card.jpg|Lights, Camera, Dragons (April 25, 2000) Bully for You Title Card.jpg|Bully for You (April 26, 2000) The Great White Cloud Whale Title Card.jpg|The Great White Cloud Whale (April 26, 2000) To Do Or Not To Do Title Card.jpg|To Do or Not to Do (April 27, 2000) Much Ado About Nodlings Title Card.jpg|Much Ado About Nodlings (April 27, 2000) Don't Bug Me Title Card.jpg|Don't Bug Me! (April 28, 2000) Over and Over Title Card.jpg|Over and Over (April 28, 2000) The Simpsons: Little Big Mom (2000).jpg|Little Big Mom (January 9, 2000) Faith Off (2000).gif|Faith Off (January 16, 2000) The Mansion Family (2000).gif|The Mansion Family (January 23, 2000) Last Tap Dance in Springfield (2000).gif|Last Tap Dance in Springfield (May 7, 2000) Treehouse of Horror XI (2000).gif|Treehouse of Horror XI (November 1, 2000) Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters: VeggieTales: King George and the Ducky.jpg|King George and the Ducky (April 4, 2000) Esther, the Girl Who Became Queen.jpg|Esther, the Girl Who Became Queen (September 30, 2000) Sailor Moon: 12B9274D-9AAE-4155-9B29-DEE34FC75A89.jpeg|Star Struck, Bad Luck (June 12, 2000) 0C94CA84-C1BC-4E7D-ABAF-07E966752FEF.jpeg|Crystal Clear Again (June 13, 2000) 75AAD71C-B0BD-4FA5-B3E1-16E48B7552A7.jpeg|Driving Dangerously (June 14, 2000) 132D9C93-8DB4-4879-B8BB-1D3A8B180BC4.png|Bad Harmony (June 15, 2000) 0A8BD74A-45A2-48A3-AB5E-B47CC37BF0C4.png|Swept off Her Feet (June 16, 2000) 8E021677-5FBB-44F2-84EC-1EBB06739570.jpeg|Blinded by Love's Light (June 19, 2000) A67BB58F-BAA3-4AD3-AEA1-D9B88FA9A184.jpeg|Lita Borrows Trouble (June 20, 2000) E62C1E67-E7A3-427A-ABDD-31B1FF0369A5.png|Damp Spirits (June 21, 2000) Digimon: Magic Tales: Rugrats: Barney & Friends: F3DBD029-41FE-4533-9A00-D184218DC935.png|Excellent Exercise! (April 3, 2000) 9BE0B966-A99B-41F5-8023-81AFB78AEFCF.jpeg|Brushing Up On Teeth (April 4, 2000) 0C14BA58-BE17-40EB-B56F-EE5EF8E6A2C1.png|A "Little" Mother Goose (April 5, 2000) 7C79F535-2666-4271-A055-C8D6660200B1.jpeg|Good Job! (April 6, 2000) BD5B1CDC-F1C4-4AE2-93EB-17FF58D78D18.png|It's Home To Me (April 7, 2000) 5D065303-D2A6-4DA0-9E8D-6D8405811B44.jpeg|How Does Your Garden Grow? (April 10, 2000) F04F2FEC-B40A-44B1-9711-46C78FC80E43.jpeg|You Can Do It! (April 11, 2000) D2578896-0126-408F-80FF-F6AC23EA4511.png|Here Comes The Firetruck! (April 12, 2000) BA243CB1-7C91-49FD-8CCD-E7FBF3088E15.jpeg|Ready, Set, Go! (April 13, 2000) 25B75A98-E1CE-4102-8EDC-9E0C014D7F95.png|You Are Special (April 14, 2000) Pokemon: USA: EP082.png|A Scare in the Air (January 8, 2000) EP083.png|Poké Ball Peril (January 15, 2000) EP084.png|The Lost Lapras (January 22, 2000) EP085.png|Fit to be Tide (February 5, 2000) EP086.png|Pikachu Re-Volts (February 5, 2000) EP087.png|The Crystal Onix (February 5, 2000) EP088.png|In the Pink (February 12, 2000) EP090.png|Stage Fight! (February 12, 2000) EP091.png|Bye Bye Psyduck (February 26, 2000) EP089.png|Shell Shock! (March 4, 2000) EP092.png|The Joy of Pokémon (March 4, 2000) EP093.png|Navel Maneuvers (March 11, 2000) EP094.png|Snack Attack (March 25, 2000) EP095.png|A Shipful of Shivers (March 25, 2000) EP096.png|Meowth Rules! (March 25, 2000) EP097.png|Tracey Gets Bugged (April 1, 2000) EP098.png|A Way Off Day Off (April 8, 2000) EP099.png|The Mandarin Island Miss Match (April 15, 2000) EP100.png|Wherefore Art Thou, Pokémon? (April 22, 2000) EP101.png|Get Along, Little Pokémon (April 29, 2000) EP102.png|The Mystery Menace (May 6, 2000) EP107.png|Pokémon Food Fight! (August 19, 2000) EP106.png|The Pokémon Water War (August 26, 2000) EP105.png|Charizard Chills (September 2, 2000) EP103.png|Misty Meets Her Match (September 9, 2000) EP108.png|Pokémon Double Trouble (September 9, 2000) EP104.png|Bound For Trouble (September 15, 2000) EP109.png|The Wacky Watcher! (September 16, 2000) EP110.png|The Stun Spore Detour (September 16, 2000) EP111.png|Hello, Pummelo! (September 23, 2000) EP112.png|Enter The Dragonite (September 23, 2000) EP113.png|Viva Las Lapras (September 30, 2000) EP114.png|The Underground Round Up (September 30, 2000) EP115.png|A Tent Situation (October 7, 2000) EP116.png|The Rivalry Revival (October 14, 2000) EP117.png|Don't Touch That 'dile (October 14, 2000) EP118.png|The Double Trouble Header (October 21, 2000) EP119.png|A Sappy Ending (October 28, 2000) EP120.png|Roll On, Pokémon! (November 4, 2000) EP121.png|Illusion Confusion! (November 4, 2000) EP122.png|Flower Power (November 11, 2000) EP123.png|Spinarak Attack (November 11, 2000) EP124.png|Snubbull Snobbery (November 18, 2000) EP125.png|The Little Big Horn (November 18, 2000) EP126.png|The Chikorita Rescue (November 25, 2000) EP127.png|Once in a Blue Moon (December 2, 2000) EP128.png|The Whistle Stop (December 2, 2000) EP131.png EP129.png|Ignorance is Blissey (December 9, 2000) EP130.png|A Bout With Sprout (December 16, 2000) EP131.png|Fighting Flyer with Fire (December 16, 2000) Japan: EP128.png|Rediba's Flute! (January 1, 2000) EP129.png|Happinas the Happy Nurse! (January 6, 2000) EP130.png|Big Crisis! Madatsubomi Tower! (January 13, 2000) EP131.png|Kikyō Gym! Sky Battle!! (January 20, 2000) EP132.png|Crybaby Maril! (January 27, 2000) EP133.png|Rampage! Otachi and Togepy!! (February 3, 2000) EP134.png|The Valley of Lizardon! Until We Meet Again!! (February 10, 2000) EP135.png|Big Panic! Kimawari Contest!! (February 17, 2000) EP136.png|Chicorita is in a Bad Mood!? (February 24, 2000) EP137.png|Hanecco Hopped! Battle on the Prairie!! (March 2, 2000) EP138.png|The Mysterious Superhero! Enter Gligerman!! (March 9, 2000) EP139.png|Merriep and the Pasture Girl (March 16, 2000) EP140.png|Let's Battle! Hassam VS Heracros!! (March 23, 2000) EP141.png|Hinoarashi! Catch It!! (March 30, 2000) EP142.png|Hiwada Town! Yadon Well!! (April 6, 2000) EP143.png|Kunugidama and the Bonguri Fruit! Backyard Battle!! (April 13, 2000) Spongebob Squarepants: 0352A38C-C3CE-4C74-B2F8-838C81E91DB9.png|Sleepy Time (January 17, 2000) 3FD1A4B0-40F5-4EB7-AE84-BCA44F67D479.png|Suds (January 17, 2000) E6C43AFE-3FB3-4C70-B85B-0A955C4E3B92.png|Valentine's Day (February 14, 2000) 84F115A5-60A9-40FF-A4A9-90A633E43309.png|The Paper (February 14, 2000) 501A0EEE-A33F-4EA6-8244-7378189F729E.png|Arrgh! (March 15, 2000) 4911983F-A14F-4D4A-AA72-416CA798B3F5.png|Rock Bottom (March 15, 2000) FAC8755C-A233-4FA6-88FF-6A8AF6497985.png|Texas (March 22, 2000) B50F1BF4-CBFE-4C6E-BB85-4081AEEFFF6B.png|Walking Small (March 22, 2000) 3462B144-6D1D-4679-B2FE-1219FF5E0166.png|Fools in April (April 1, 2000) 0D12A2E2-5EBF-489E-835C-F4F287EB0766.png|Neptune's Spatula (April 1, 2000) 011F13BA-3AF1-49C6-8F59-C2EFEE3C1327.png|Hooky (April 8, 2000) 5494DA70-176C-4661-B75F-2148205FF09F.png|Mermaidman and Barnacleboy II (April 8, 2000) CB7DAA1A-53A8-44B5-8F7F-B7C082EC2E1D.png|Something Smells (October 26, 2000) A6195EDA-0871-45B0-A595-87E1F33C3356.png|Bossy Boots (October 26, 2000) 2722F4DB-925D-4853-91D9-2030568981BE.png|Your Shoes Untied (November 2, 2000) B493C01E-F9C5-47BD-B0B2-249A2A97FBDB.png|Squid's Day Off (November 2, 2000) 5E0EDB19-F1A3-4B08-820E-1220CED729E1.png|Big Pink Loser (November 16, 2000) 08257EBD-1643-4AC5-B218-13D54E6FC17F.png|Bubble Buddy (November 16, 2000) 228BB90D-7699-4FA5-857D-19E9B87600D2.png|Mermaidman and Barnacleboy III (November 27, 2000) B09286A8-EBAD-4D05-94B7-3B6A11B023A9.png|Squirrel Jokes (November 27, 2000) CD1EB101-2CA8-4880-A64F-AB193DA6797B.png|Christmas Who (December 6, 2000) 23A33479-6E55-4252-9636-D0089016067D.png|Dying for Pie (December 28, 2000) F0382D51-54B2-41AB-A5BD-691575720DFB.png|Imitation Krabs (December 28, 2000) Family Guy: 2ACX01.png|Brian in Love (March 7, 2000) 1ACX13.png|Love Thy Trophy (March 14, 2000) FGDeathisBitch.jpg|Death is a Bitch (March 21, 2000) FGKingisDead.jpg|The King is Dead (March 28, 2000) FGIAmPeterHearMeRoar.png|I Am Peter, Hear Me Roar (March 28, 2000) FGIfImLyingImDying.jpg|If I'm Dyin', I'm Lyin' (April 4, 2000) FGRunningMates1.jpg|Running Mates (April 11, 2000) FGPictureisWorth.jpg|A Picture is Worth a 1,000 Bucks (April 18, 2000) 2ACX08.png|Fifteen Minutes of Shame (April 25, 2000) FGRoadtoRhodeIsland.jpg|Road to Rhode Island (May 30, 2000) 2ACX04.png|Let's Go to the Hop (June 6, 2000) FGDammitJanet.jpg|Dammit Janet (June 13, 2000) FGTheresSomethingAboutPaulie.png|There's Something About Paulie (June 27, 2000) 2ACX10.png|He's Too Sexy for His Fat (June 27, 2000) FGEPeterbusUnum.png|E. Peterbus Unum (July 12, 2000) 3A3F05E9-DBBC-45BC-8DC5-5BD53ED33300.jpeg|The Story on Page One (July 18, 2000) 1243E3E3-BF05-490F-AFEE-B40A29B576C2.jpeg|Wasted Talent (July 25, 2000) 8047416B-9A93-467D-8E58-CB74BB700858.jpeg|Fore Father (August 1, 2000) Sesame Street: 1C8E8F8A-8247-413C-A195-D95695A68810.jpeg|The New York City Ballet Help Big Bird and Elmo Learn a New Dance (January 3, 2000) FCF61406-7942-46D1-AB5E-D38791515951.jpeg|Baby Bear and Telly Find a Kitten (January 4, 2000) 9DC2D128-B8BC-4DC5-AB25-BDFA43EE0DB4.jpeg|Elmo's Zoo (January 5, 2000) D0C9DD89-6FC7-4E4D-B1BE-815980B59F81.jpeg|Maria Babysits a Baby Bird (January 6, 2000) 17657EE3-2F16-4684-BDB1-EF4AC65BB24A.jpeg|Barkley's Bath (January 7, 2000) EBD7A5C3-2D30-4415-9FD2-3633DDC0373D.jpeg|Wormy Gras (January 10, 2000) 7906635E-1C78-4262-93FA-9BEF632DA114.jpeg|Zoe Has a Noisy Sleepover at Gina's (January 11, 2000) B6634828-C156-48C3-91D6-545CCEFBE142.jpeg|Zoe is Visited By the Jacket Fairy (January 12, 2000) 175EA678-573A-4329-8FAA-2C724FB3812F.jpeg|Telly and Baby Bear Enter a Triangle-Drawing Contest (January 13, 2000) C73F55C9-7BB5-4F44-AB13-0E75A4DD1439.jpeg|Telly's Hamster Chuckie is Pregnant (January 14, 2000) B3ED40D3-4AB1-4719-8C15-1C673C8F93A9.jpeg|Telly Tries Out a Super Teenage Power Pogo Stick (January 17, 2000) 2A62FDE6-3385-40BC-9375-0874EF030375.jpeg|Baby Bear Forms a Reading Club (January 18, 2000) 2D511FBD-616B-4CD5-B9D5-361E7F7E505B.jpeg|Big Bird's Show and Tell (January 19, 2000) 3795D003-C655-41F8-8475-2496A75A1492.jpeg|Telly Tries to Find a Quiet Place to Count (January 20, 2000) 67A896E4-0E55-48D5-9E20-DFD10175FA63.jpeg|Telly, Elmo and Baby Bear Make Up a Story Together (January 21, 2000) A9FA4871-F9EB-4044-8792-45D332E9EA7F.jpeg|Telly Celebrates Oscar's Birthday (January 24, 2000) 66FEB068-2DEE-4E5E-93F8-1CF4217963AA.jpeg|Luis Teaches Elmo and Telly That Flowers are Alive (January 25, 2000) 36487A31-0551-4557-9B9C-5CD1100A8CB9.jpeg|Telly Pretends to Be a Bossy King (January 26, 2000) A538C069-C280-4ABD-8716-F115410222F8.jpeg|Telly and Baby Bear Play Alphaquest (January 27, 2000) AF9F45C3-6351-43FF-872E-491EA5E63DD9.jpeg|Snuffy and Big Bird Make a Movie For the Animal Film Festival (January 28, 2000) 7F375F2E-AEB1-49EC-940C-DBF3C7D0E77F.jpeg|Miles Baby-sits Natasha (January 31, 2000) 6D350E42-92C7-424F-962F-B8F76B7121D4.jpeg|Zoe Creates a "Zoeology" Book (February 1, 2000) A3F34A70-3033-4421-A761-66FD91FAFEA4.jpeg|Ernie Becomes a Birdketeer (February 2, 2000) South Park: Courage the Cowardly Dog: 156C96E3-EF2A-46F4-A8EE-CA73C1BA0E8D.jpeg|The Duck Brothers (January 14, 2000) B00EF1AF-7BB5-45C8-85BC-D751681D83AA.png|Shirley the Medium (January 14, 2000) DE08BE40-B859-4377-AE0C-812006A05CA4.png|King Ramses' Curse (January 21, 2000) 1ACD43C3-1521-4F62-A2DA-2316E286048D.png|The Clutching Foot (January 21, 2000) 33097073-EB24-4E79-85EF-83003D8B6BC5.png|The Hunchback of Nowhere (January 28, 2000) 0E0D5336-090C-4DCA-8948-D56351CF283D.png|The Gods Must Be Goosey (January 28, 2000) 0AC20ECA-8B53-4B68-B2B6-111C13201B42.png|Queen of the Black Puddle (March 2, 2000) BE6BD7C8-2DAE-4660-A994-5B5F2C99D0C1.png|Everyone Wants to Direct (March 2, 2000) 0FED82AA-D269-49BF-97F2-4D0632AA26F2.png|The Snowman Cometh (March 9, 2000) 2C56881B-102E-4B7A-84A4-4E6186072513.png|The Precious, Wonderful, Adorable, Lovable Duckling (March 9, 2000) D730E287-6873-459B-802A-3FED3637D9AA.png|Heads of Beef (March 16, 2000) E0D8410F-A0E2-4E8D-A5F7-36B4A3BC5DB6.jpeg|Klub Katz (March 16, 2000) 867EAB11-90BB-46E6-9D7E-325B93726F90.png|The Revenge of the Chicken from Outer Space (March 23, 2000) 6D0DC181-DE82-4345-951C-A22FA65D850C.png|Journey to the Center of Nowhere (March 23, 2000) C5EC0E85-1FE6-42CA-9858-18216EC70B9E.png|Little Muriel (March 30, 2000) 355F4A32-D94F-4C0D-9F0E-5CFCE0B279B7.png|The Great Fusilli (March 30, 2000) 9B627B30-9568-4E83-9EDA-EE55C1582898.png|The Magic Tree of Nowhere (October 31, 2000) E6464DDB-97B2-4C8D-974E-F6D82A139C7F.jpeg|Robot Randy (October 31, 2000) 2646DFF3-AAAC-4C13-A37B-EFFDE974AD44.png|The Curse of Shirley (November 7, 2000) 1B8DEE4C-1C3F-4E02-AD00-546BA9AEA2E4.jpeg|Courage in the Big Stinkin' City (November 7, 2000) 185E0753-52FE-4FEA-B105-F9FCBD67223C.jpeg|Family Business (November 14, 2000) 943533A5-1A3E-4892-90F0-8A2C82F2753B.png|1000 Years of Courage (November 14, 2000) Ash Ketchum the Scaredy-Cat Boy: The Powerpuff Girls: Mo Job Title Card.jpg|Mo Job (February 13, 2000) Pet Feud Title Card.jpg|Pet Feud (February 13, 2000) Imaginary Fiend Title Card.jpg|Imaginary Friend (March 17, 2000) Cootie Gras Title Card.jpg|Cootie Gras (March 17, 2000) The Powerpuff Girls' Best Rainy Day Adventure Ever Title Card.jpg|The Powerpuff Girls' Best Rainy Day Adventure Ever (April 28, 2000) Just Desserts 2000 Title Card.jpg|Just Desserts (April 28, 2000) Twisted Sister Title Card.jpg|Twisted Sister (May 26, 2000) Cover Up Title Card.jpg|Cover Up (May 26, 2000) Speed Demon Title Card.jpg|Speed Demon (June 2, 2000) Mojo Jonesin' Title Card.jpg|Mojo Jonesin' (June 2, 2000) Something's a Ms. Title Card.jpg|Something's a Ms. (June 30, 2000) Slumbering With the Enemy Title Card.jpg|Slumbering with the Enemy (June 30, 2000) Fallen Arches Title Card.jpg|Fallen Arches (July 28, 2000) The Mane Event Title Card.jpg|The Many Event (July 28, 2000) Town and Out Title Card.jpg|Town and Out (August 18, 2000) Child Fearing Title Card.jpg|Child Fearing (August 18, 2000) Criss Cross Crisis Title Card.jpg|Criss Cross Crisis (September 8, 2000) Bubblevision Title Card.jpg|Bubblevision (September 15, 2000) Bought and Scold Title Card.jpg|Bought and Scold (September 15, 2000) Gettin' Twiggy With It Title Card.jpg|Gettin' Twiggy With it (September 22, 2000) Cop Out Title Card.jpg|Cop Out (September 22, 2000) Three Girls and a Monster Title Card.jpg|Three Girls and a Monster (October 6, 2000) Monkey See, Doggy Two.jpg|Monkey See, Doggie Two (October 6, 2000) Jewel of the Aisle Title Card.jpg|Jewel of the Aisle (October 20, 2000) Super Zeroes Title Card.jpg|Super Zeroes (October 20, 2000) Candy is Dandy Title Card.jpg|Candy is Dandy (November 10, 2000) Catastrophe Title Card.jpg|Catastrophe (November 10, 2000) Hot Air Buffoon Title Card.jpg|Hot Air Buffoon (December 1, 2000) Ploys R Us Title Card.jpg|Ploys R' Us (December 1, 2000) Johnny Bravo: 20753E11-FA11-4A7B-8F3D-F8A0559811C4.jpeg|Good Knight Johnny (January 7, 2000) A08A6621-1EC8-41F9-8BD5-2700AAEFF946.jpeg|Yukon Yutz (January 14, 2000) Songs: Bye Bye Bye (2000).jpg|Bye Bye Bye (January 11, 2000) Oops!...I Did It Again (2000).jpg|Oops!...I Did It Again (March 27, 2000) I Hope You Dance (2000).jpg|I Hope You Dance (May 3, 2000) Shape of My Heart (2000).jpg|Shape of My Heart (October 3, 2000) Video Games: Muppet Race Mania (2000).jpg|Muppet Race Mania (April 19, 2000) Aladdin in Nasira's Revenge (2000).jpg|Aladdin in Nasira's Revenge (December 1, 2000) The Lion King Simba's Mighty Adventure (2000).jpg|The Lion King: Simba's Mighty Adventure (December 22, 2000) Category:Years Category:VHS Category:DVD